


The Best Birthday Present

by brokenskies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenskies/pseuds/brokenskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know what else I'm good at?" Kageyama paused, eyes wide. Is Hinata being seductive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> Just wrote this on an impulse and also because I'm stupid for missing Kageyama's birthday. Just like Hinata.
> 
> Also this is basically an excuse for writing porn...

Hinata is absolutely fucked. How can he, of all people, forget about his own boyfriend's birthday? Maybe it was because of the intensive training they had days before which left him still aching all over. Or because of his horrible sense of time. But they were still no excuse for what he did, or rather, did not do. He was on the edge of full on panic. How could he ever make it up to Kageyama? If only he could prepare the best birthday present ever!

He tried to bake a cake. Thinking that he could use it as an excuse for the delayed birthday wish. Kageyama definitely knew about his 'amazing' cooking skills. However, a cake is not something easy to make from scratch, even more so when done in a rush. Although he could swear he followed every single step of the recipe, the product turned out to be a gooey mess without a definite shape that had to be scraped out of the pan. It also smelled extremely questionable.

He tried to draw Kageyama a card. He ended up destroying the whole thing when he accidentally knocked over a glass of water, effectively drowning his work. Besides, it wasn't any good. Natsu could probably draw better than him.

 _Ah fuck it_ He groaned, resigned. Sometimes, he just felt so incapable and he can't seem to be able to do anything right. He decided to just be honest with Kageyama and buy him a volleyball.  _What an awesome present I got him_ Sarcasm is definitely not needed now.

He went to Kageyama's house that evening. The door opened to reveal a surprised looking Kageyama fresh out of the shower. Beads of water still clung to his sleek black hair as well as his neck. _Oh wow, he looks so good..._  "Happy birthday!" Hinata beamed, trying his very best to muster up as much enthusiasm as possible. He passed the volleyball to Kageyama, who looked vaguely amused at the present choice. When he thought of how he failed as a good boyfriend, his face fell. He couldn't even get the date right, let alone good present.

"Hinata? What are you standing there in the cold for? Come on in!" Kageyama pulled him into the house and slammed the door.

"I'm so..sorry, Kageyama," Hinata mumbled. "I forgot... ugh I'm so stupid!" Hinata shouted, waving his arms about with frustration. "I tried to bake a cake and make a card but I failed so bad. I'm not a good boyfriend. I'm not even good at anything!" 

"Nonsense. You're pretty good at many things. Volleyball?" Kageyama pulled Hinata closer and petted his orange hair. Then, inspiration struck. He knows how to make it up to Kageyama. Hinata's eyes positively glowed as an impish grin formed on his face. Well, he is good for something else. "Hey..." he almost purred, "you know what else I'm good at?" Kageyama paused, eyes wide, is Hinata being _seductive?_

"Wow. No way... this is like some erotic dream come true..." mumbling to himself, he blinked once, twice. 

Without another word, Kageyama grabbed Hinata around his waist and carried him up to his bedroom, dumping him unceremoniously onto the bed. "You came at the right time, my family won't be home tonight," Kageyama smirked. Hinata felt a throbbing in his dick. Kageyama looked deliciously sexy at the moment.  

Hinata reached up and wrapped his arms tightly around Kageyama's neck, bringing him down into a deep, wet kiss. His lips opened up, soft and yielding, as Kageyama licked into his mouth, their tongues entwining. His eyes fell shut as he leaned into the kiss, teeth grazing lightly against Kageyama's lower lip, drawing out a groan of pleasure from him. Every breathy moan Hinata made sent a jolt right to Kageyama's cock as their breaths mixed and saliva slid down their chins. 

With a smack of lips, Hinata broke their kiss. His pupils were blown up and dark as he got onto his knees in one smooth motion, positioning himself between his boyfriend's thighs. The moment Hinata got on his knees for him, Kageyama's half hard dick became stiff and upright. Kageyama huffed, some parts annoyed and many parts aroused at how his body reacted to Hinata. Suddenly hesitant, Hinata slowly pulled down Kageyama's pants, taking care around his huge tent. Both of them blushed simultaneously at the sight of Kageyama's dick standing against his stomach the minute it was released from material holding it down. Kageyama hissed at the feeling of cool air on his hot erection. He bit down around a moan when he felt Hinata licking tentatively at the pre cum gathered at the tip with no warning. He felt way more sensitive than usual today. 

A split second of anticipation, Hinata's warm breath washing over his throbbing dick, which was soon engulfed in a warm moistness. He grunted. The smooth warmth felt all too good and all too hot as it traveled up and down in a slow rhythm. Kageyama let his head fall back as he shivered and gasped at the sensations, he buried his long fingers into Hinata's soft hair, tugging at the strands. 

Hinata knew exactly how Kageyama liked it. He ran his tongue expertly from the base all the way to the tip. Licking a stripe up the underside of Kageyama's erection, sucking with some pressure right at the tip and tasting Kageyama. For some reason, he was reacting really well today. Kageyama gave another moan as Hinata licked at his slit, lapping up the excessive amounts of pearly pre cum formed. Once again, the now very hard and very flushed dick was subjected to tight warmth as Hinata puckered up, sucking tight as he travelled unbearably slowly upwards. That was just what Kageyama needed as his gasps came quicker and his moans took on a desperate tone. "Hinata..." he breathed, fingers stroking at his cheeks.

A few tugs at the base with his smooth, wet hands coupled with increased pressure and a few fast bobs of his head, Kageyama teetered on the edge, dizzy with the need for release. He felt his cock twitch non stop as Hinata stroked at the base, sucking hard up his length, tongue occasionally teasing at the sensitve tip. Suddenly, he felt like everything was too slow, too drawn out, he wanted, no, needed to come so bad. "Hinat-" he began to urge and the little minx got down to business then and there, head bobbing up and down furiously at a fast rhythm, the slight graze of his teeth and- 

Kageyama felt his hips snap up as he came in spurts into Hinata's mouth and all over his face. He grunted loudly as he momentarily blacked out from the immense pleasure of his climax. When he opened his eyes, the sight of Hinata with cum all over his face, eyes glazed and small lips swollen pink was unbelievably hot and he felt his dick do a happy twitch. "Oh god...Hinata, what did you just do?" He whispered roughly, still panting. He leant down and kissed Hinata silly, tasting himself inside his mouth and on his warm, shaky breath. Cleaning Hinata's face with tissues and with his lips and tongue. "It's your special present! Happy birthday!" Hinata breathed around a kiss.

"All this just because you forgot about my birthday? I'm a lucky guy," Kageyama chuckled. He felt a huge swell of love and affection for the orange headed boy whom he gathered up in his arms. 

Hinata giggled. "So, that was a good birthday present?" He snuggled up against Kageyama's chest lazily.

"The best." Kageyama agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh... there you have it...  
> Sorry if anything was weird because this is my first time writing stuff like that. Haha.  
> Comment if you have any tips to share or just general critique! Thank you xx


End file.
